Beehive Brawl
Beehive Brawl is the first secret level in Juicy Jungle from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Overview After such a level theme went unused for many years, this level is the first level since Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest to take place inside a beehive and its surroundings. Walkthrough The level starts out in the place with brown, striped trees. Small honeycombs are seen hanging on the striped tree, and honey clumps seem to hold these honeycombs on top of these trees. In front of these hanging beehives lies a huge beehive with a sticky honey that forms a waterfall. Tiny bits of honeycomb platforms are sliding through the bottom, and they seem to be stuck in a honey waterfall. Other than Snowmads, Buzzys make major appearances in this level, either as enemies or helpers of Kongs. Past through the huge beehive is the place with two hanging small honeycombs. These honeycombs seem to be longish than the ones in the entrance, and they seem to move up and down, due to the elastic nature of the honey. After they have passed the first checkpoint with Professor Chops, Kongs hang onto the small honeycomb with vines that cover around it, which causes the honey rope that holds the honeycomb to be snapped. Once the honey rope gets snapped, the small honeycomb starts to swing in a far distance; they usually take Kongs to the place where there is a vine that can be hung onto. After this swingy honeycomb, Kongs find another sets of small honeycombs - one with no honey ropes and one with the unstable honey ropes. After they have passed another huge beehive section, inhabited by a Boom Bird and a Chompasaurus, Kongs hop onto the Barrel Cannon that launches them to the next beehive section. In the next beehive section, a group of friendly Buzzys are seen carrying a clump of green grass that Kongs can hung onto. However, when cling onto the clump of grass that Buzzy is carrying, the weight will cause it to slowly descend. Along whe way, spiked berries are seen stuck in the honey, which must be dodged by hand slapping the clump of grass. By hand slapping the clump of grass, Buzzy holding it will slightly go up, and comes down moments after being hand slapped. After passing these sections with friendly Buzzys, Kongs head to the place where the third checkpoint is situated. Yet again Kongs encounter another sets of small honeycombs that swings back and forth, and again there is another small honeycomb with the unstable honey ropes. This time, Kongs' weight snaps not only the left side of the honey rope, but also the honey ropes on top of the tree, causing the entire honeycomb to be catapulted to the other side. The honeycomb will then bounce off the pointy rock with spiked berries before sticking onto the honey waterfall. Once this section is passed, a Slot Machine Barrel can be seen on top of the vine, ending the level. Enemies * Buzzies * Lemmingtons * Tucks * Pointy Tucks * Bouncelisks * Chompasaurus Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: On top of the first longish honeycomb. * O: On top of the spiked berry pit between Boom Bird and Chompasaurus. * N: Between two spiked berry on honey during the friendly Buzzy section. * G: On the wall with vines after the snapped honeycomb section. Puzzle Pieces * 1. In the entrance, head to the left and trigger a Waldough-like switch to create a circle of bananas. Gather all bananas to reveal a Puzzle Piece. Cranky Kong's Pogo Stick Jump is necessary in getting this Puzzle Piece, as the floor is littered with spiked berries, which can hurt Kongs if they are on contact with these obstacles. * 2. In the first longish honeycomb section past two Pointy Tucks, go to the left once the second honeycomb reaches at its highest. The secret area, which reveals a Puzzle Piece after collecting bananas in 30 seconds, will be there. * 3. In the second swingy honeycomb section, wait until the honeycomb reaches the other side. Once it has reached the other side, cling onto the vines and head to the left to get a Puzzle Piece. * 4. In the second beehive section, head to the left and cling onto the vines. On top of them lies a secret area, which grants players a Puzzle Piece after collecting bananas in 30 seconds. * 5. After the first friendly Buzzy section, head directly into the secret area where there is a puzzle piece at the end. (Indicated by a wooden platform that covers it as well as a banana in the entrance) * 6. In the third area, cling onto the swingy honeycomb and jump onto the tree, which hides the Barrel Cannon. While being launched by a Barrel Cannon, gather all bananas on the way to reveal a Puzzle Piece. * 7. After the 6th Puzzle Piece, climb onto the swingy honeycomb, stationary honeycomb and another swingy honeycomb on the top. Head to the left and break the purple plump fruit by hand slapping, which will release bananas in a shape of a triangle. Collect all of them to reveal a Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Gold: * Silver: * Bronze: Gallery Video File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Level 5-A Beehive Brawl All Puzzle Pieces KONG Letters|Collectibles - Beehive Brawl Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Stages Category:Stages Category:Juicy Jungle Stages Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Secret Stages Category:Article stubs